My Best Bud
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: All her life, Raven's had one Best Friend; BB, a small stuffed toy. When she wishes on a star it comes true, just not the way she planned it to.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not mine. I only own the idea. _

Rachel, she prefers the name Raven, has always been lonesome. At school she's practically invisible. She never does anything to her black hair other than just leave it down or tie it back into a low pony-tail at the base of her neck. She hardly wears make-up either, just some light eye-liner and mascara. Being the daughter of a big-name industrial leader her family was, well, loaded. And, although her parents loved her, they were busy people and rarely spent much time with her. Her whole life Raven, has had one true friend, BB; a small, stuffed, green-skinned Elvin-creature. Sure, there were others, but they never stuck around for long. BB, he stayed. He was her Best Friend, her comfort-giver, Forever-and-for-Life, her secret keeper. His "eyes" could not see, still he saw her for who she was. His "ears" could not hear, yet he listened to her secrets, her wishes, her problems. His "voice" made no sound, but his silence spoke volumes. However, who would have thought toys could have conscious thought, too? BB may have been stuffed but he still had his own hopes, dreams, and wishes. And, what he longed for most was to be human. When Raven made a wish on a Shooting Star, will both of their dreams get answered? Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it, and not the way you had planned for it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\^^*^^/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Five-year-old Rachel Roth opened the last gift from her parents, gasping when the wrapping fell away to reveal a stuffed toy. The small, green, elf-boy grinned up at her, his eyes seemingly sparkling. She giggled happily, hugging the small toy close to her chest. "His name is BB, for Best Buddy." She decided to tell her parents. Angela and Tyrone Roth smiled at their only child, happy because she was happy. Rachel scooped up the newly christened BB and scampered off to play.

Rachel sat on her nest of blankets in a tree house her dad had built for her. BB sat comfortably in her lap, as she closely inspected her new friend. No matter how hard she searched, she could not find the seams holding him together.

"Hi," she whispered. "My name is Rachel, but I like to be called Raven. Your name is BB, okay?" She giggled. She matched BB's zany grin as she began telling him all sorts of stories. They were about beautiful princesses, dashing princes, evil wizards, and daring rescues. Through it all, BB smiled and patiently listened. Eventually, Raven fell asleep, hugging BB to herself closely. Her father poked his head in, spying his daughter curled up in her blankets. Tyrone smiled as he hefted his daughter and carried her to her room. As she was settled into her bed, she snuggled under the covers, smiling in her dreams.

Eight-year-old Raven bounded into her room and leapt into her bed. BB, who had been propped up on her pillow, fell forward into her lap. Smiling excitedly, Raven recalled the major events of her day. BB sat and listened, a wide smile spread across his face. As Raven talked, BB's eyes seemed to sparkle even more, his grin grew, and anybody paying close enough attention would've sworn they'd seen his pointed ears twitch once or twice. Oblivious to this, Raven fell back against her pillows, resting BB on her stomach. She took in the Elvin-boy's extremely realistic features and smiled affectionately. Kissing the top of his fuzzy head, she hugged him closer. "You're my Best Friend."

Raven rolled over onto her side and stared out the window at the darkening sky, BB imitating her movements. Suddenly, a white dot blinked at them from the outer-atmosphere. The first star. Almost immediately, Raven began telling BB a story about the stars in the sky. She spun tales about how the constellations came to be, and how each "sky-picture" told a different story.

"My favorite is Ursa Major. It's a Big Bear. Hey, that's like your name. BB, Big Bear. BB, Best Bud." She laughed. "I wonder what other names start with B's. Billy Bob does, and so does… Uhm, I can't think of one." She admitted. Across the room a storybook caught her attention. "Beauty and the Beast," she read aloud. "Oh! Beautiful Beast. Boy, that's a good one." Seconds later, she sat up in realization. "Beast Boy," she whispered, testing the words together. "Beast Boy," she said again, a little louder. "That's my new favorite one." She smiled. "I know, your new name can be Beast Boy! It fits you!" She giggled happily. Unnoticeably, BB's grin got just a bit wider. "Beast Boy," she whispered once more. Before falling into her dreams, she hugged the green-boy closer.

BB sat on Raven's bed, staring up at the sky. '_Ursa Major_,' he thought. He remembered that night. The night he had gotten his new name and Raven had told him he was her best friend. She told him everything and he always listened. Truthfully, Raven was his Best Friend, too. He picked his ears up, thinking back on their shared memories. From the moment he had been "opened", they were a perfect match.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a sixteen-year-old Raven rushed in, tears welling up in her deep blue-violet eyes. She tossed herself on the bed and buried her face in the multitude of pillows. She sniffled and Beast Boy's heart shattered. He willed himself to fall sideways, shocked when he actually did. BB knew he couldn't move of his own free-will, he had tried dozens of times before with the same result every time; _Nothing_. For a moment, his hypothetical heart sped up rapidly then he realized he'd only moved because Raven had rolled over. BB was now leaning slightly against her hip. Raven sat up and maneuvered BB into her lap, sighing heavily. BB willed all the comfort he possibly could towards his friend.

"Why am I such a Freak?" She asked no one in particular. More crystal tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She could still hear the laughter and insults.

'_She's such a freak,_'

'_I heard she's a __witch__._'

'_It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends._'

But, the kicker wasn't the insults. No, it was the look Rich had given her, after she admitted to having a crush on him. He held a look of pity on his face. He liked someone else. He liked Kori.

After she uttered this sentence, she felt a calming wave and hugged BB tighter. Even after all these years he could still bring her comfort. Her parents thought it was odd that she still kept him. Her mother had even tried to convince Raven to give him away. She couldn't do that, though. Not to BB, not her Best Friend. Raven didn't find it strange that she considered a toy her Best Friend. After all, he'd always been there for her, and he always would be. Beast Boy never failed to cheer her up.

She looked out her window, watching the First Star wink into existence. She knew it was foolish, but she wished on it anyway. Raven squeezed her eyes shut, hugging BB close. '_I want… I want a Best Friend. Someone I can hang out with. Someone who understands me._' She wished.

At that same moment, BB also made a wish. '_I just want Raven to be happy. That's all I want. Rae deserves happiness._' He thought. The star blinked before shining even brighter than ever. Raven rolled onto her side, sending the First Star one last glance. Holding BB close to her side, she finally fell asleep.

A/N: There you have it, the prologue to my new TT AU fic; My Best Bud. The first chapter should be up soon, depending on how quickly I can get it typed.

^-^ Harmonious Wolf


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Titans aren't mine. **

**Last time on ****My Best Bud****:**

She looked out her window, watching the First Star wink into existence. She knew it was foolish, but she wished on it anyway. Raven squeezed her eyes shut, hugging BB close. '_I want… I want a Best Friend. Someone I can hang out with. Someone who understands me._' She wished.

At that same moment, BB also made a wish. '_I just want Raven to be happy. That's all I want. Rae deserves happiness._' He thought. The star blinked before shining even brighter than ever. Raven rolled onto her side, sending the First Star one last glance. Holding BB close to her side, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Raven woke up to the unfamiliar, yet comfortable warmth by her side. With the warmth, there was a slight weight over her waist. A calm breathing surrounded her senses as she snuggled closer to the warmth. A few seconds passed before she sat up with a yelp. There shouldn't be someone else breathing. Lying next to her was a boy her age, still sleeping soundly. Somehow, he appeared vaguely familiar. She screamed and shoved him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump, snorting as his eyes snapped open. Catching sight of Raven, the boy also yelped. He stood up rapidly, but lost his balance and collapsed onto the bed. Raven scrambled backwards, only stopping once her back hit the wall.

"Wait! Please don't be afraid of me, Rae." He whispered. Raven blinked.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned warily.

"It's me, BB." He answered. "Don't cha recognize me?" He asked.

"You're not BB. BB's green, you're not." She replied.

The boy looked confused and glanced down at his own flesh-colored hand. His eyes grew wide before he looked back up at Raven. "It's me, I swear." He told her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She quizzed. The Boy thought for a moment.

"You told me Ursa Major is your favorite 'Sky-Picture'. Remember, you called it Big Bear. BB, like me." He said confidently. And remember she did. She searched his eyes, looking for something. After a moment, she found it. This boy's eyes sparkled, just like…

"BB…" she whispered. He grinned, and then in that he looked _exactly _like his stuffed alter-ego. Raven needed no further convincing. Purely out of instinct, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. And, for the first time in his eleven years of knowing Raven, Beast Boy could finally hug her back.

Stepping away a second later, BB turned to Raven's mirror. He looked the same, yet different. He could see why Raven hadn't believed him at first. For one thing, his skin and hair were no longer green. His skin had a natural looking tan and his hair was chestnut brown. He had freckles and his ears weren't nearly as pointed. His fang had gotten blunter as well. His eyes, however, remained the same; still green and still sparkling. His face was still the same shape and his hair had retained its spikiness.

"How is this even possible?" Raven finally asked.

"I don't know, just be happy it's happening in the first place." BB answered. Raven looked at the wall-clock and sighed unhappily. BB followed her gaze, taking notice of the time. "School?" He asked. Raven nodded in response. "Can-can I come?" He asked shyly. He'd never been to school before, he thought it might be fun. Raven blinked in shock, he actually wanted to come. Slowly, a grin spread across her face. She grabbed his hand, pulling him along. "Uh… I've never done this before, but don't we need to get dressed first?" BB reminded her. Raven stopped and turned around with a blush.

"HeHe, yeah, we should." She ran from the room, and came back with a pair of blue jeans and an old tee-shirt. "Here, it's some of my dad's old clothes. You can wear these." She told him. He left the room momentarily, returning completely dressed. "Can you wait outside while I get dressed?" She questioned. BB nodded and walked out the door.

After she had gotten ready, both of them started to walk to school. Every once in a while BB would pause to ask a question, and one made a very good point. "Should I have a 'normal name'? BB might be hard to explain." He thought aloud. Raven stopped walking to look at him. "Any ideas?" He asked.

"Hmm… Well, I like the name Logan. I like Garfield, too." She decided.

"Uh, Garfield… Logan. Well, which do you like better?"

"How about both; Garfield Logan,"

"Yeah, that works. I'll go by Gar!" He exclaimed excitedly. Raven grinned at him as he took off running. "Race ya!" He shouted. Raven giggled and ran off after him.

As they entered the school grounds, "Gar" stopped running and tried to catch his breath. Raven joined him a moment later, slightly in better shape than him. They grinned at each other before walking up the stairs to the double-doors. While they were walking, Raven could make out small snatches of gossipers conversing about her.

"…There is no way _Raven_ knows someone _that cute_." One girl whispered.

"I know, right?" Her friend replied. Both of them, blond with blue eyes, sauntered over to Raven. They glared at her and then turned to flirt with Gar. He, ever the oblivious one, kept walking. He got a couple steps away before looking over his shoulder at Raven.

"You coming, Rae," He winked, causing the poor girl to blush lightly. She caught up to him, standing by his side. With no hesitation, what-so-ever, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and continued walking. When they finally reached her locker, only then did Gar drop his arm. He stood by, waiting patiently for her to gather her books for class. Once she turned around, he gently took the books, holding them for her. Yet again, she blushed.

'Cool it, Raven. It's only BB.' She told herself. They had barely walked a foot when someone behind them called for Raven.

"Hey, Rachel?" The duo turned to see a boy with black hair and ice-blue eyes standing there. "About yesterday, I'm really sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's fine, Rich." She said, giving him a shy smile. Rich smiled back at her, before he realized Gar was standing there.

"Who's your… Uh… Boyfriend?" Before Raven had time to deny or correct anything, Gar stuck his hand out.

"Name's Gar." He said. His voice and smile were friendly enough, but Raven noticed that his whole body was tensed up. Rich returned the smile and accepted the hand shake. Releasing Gar's hand, Rich gave Raven a nod and disappeared down the hall.

"BB?" She questioned quietly, resting her hand on his arm. This seemed to snap him out of his daze as he turned, tossing a grin her way. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just… He's the one-the one that made you… cry." He answered just as softly. Nobody was allowed to hurt Raven. Not on his watch. "C'mon," He said, grabbing her hand to tug her along. "We need to get to class."

"My class is that way." Raven told him, pointing in the opposite direction. Gar grinned, performing a sharp U-turn.

"Then, Thatta-way we go!" He chuckled. Raven laughed at her Best Friend's antics. He really knew how to make her smile.

'He's had years of practice.' She reminded herself. As they walked along, Raven continually peeked at Gar out of the corner of her eye. His looks hadn't changed all that much. He was still BB, her Best Friend, minus the green. While she pondered this, she realized Gar knew everything about her, but she knew next to nothing about him. The shock of this revelation made her cease her walking. Gar walked a few more steps before he noticed Raven was no longer walking alongside him. He froze and looked over his shoulder, quirking one lone eyebrow.

Raven stood in the center of the hallway, her eyes wide. Surprisingly, she turned and dashed off in the other direction. Not waiting a single second, Gar set her stuff to the side gently and followed after her.

A/N: The First official chapter ;) Let me know how I'm doing, lovely readers.

^-^ Harmonious Wolf


	3. Chapter II

_**Disclaimer: Do I sound like someone that could run the entire Titans Franchise? Didn't think so.**_

_Last Time on __My Best Bud_:

Raven stood in the center of the hallway, her eyes wide. Surprisingly, she turned and dashed off in the other direction. Not waiting a single second, Gar set her stuff to the side gently and followed after her.

Raven turned a corner and sank down next to the wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees, staring blankly ahead. 'I'm a horrible Best Friend.' She whimpered within her head. Seconds later Gar joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 'See, even now he thinks of you before himself. You're so selfish.' She growled to herself. Gar saw the tears before Raven even realized she was crying.

"Hey," he whispered. Using his thumb, he chased the tears away before they could ever stain her porcelain cheeks. Of course, he could never know that this act of kindness was just making her cry harder. He calmly guided her head to rest against his chest as he continued to comfort her. Raven closed her eyes and focused on the steady tempo of her Best Friend's heat beat. With each passing thump, she grew calmer, quieter.

"What was that about?" Gar asked, his voice overflowing with concern. He kept his arm around her shoulders, knowing she needed the support. He was only mildly shocked when she readjusted herself so that she was leaning into his side. He was, however, extremely shocked when she removed his arm, only to rewrap it around her waist.

"I am the worst Best Friend in the History of Friends." She said sorrowfully. Gar looked at her, a giant question mark plastered across his face. "I don't know anything about you." She explained quietly.

"Rae, I was a _Toy_. There wasn't much to know. Besides, you _are_ a great Best Friend."

"Yeah, right," she muttered sourly.

"Hey, look at me." He gently demanded. He carefully took her chin, so she couldn't look away. Her blue-violet eyes were searched by his jade green ones. "You are an Awesome Best Friend. You never kept any secrets from me and you were open with me. You included me in everything so I never felt left out. You didn't treat me like a toy; you treated me like a friend, a Best Friend. You gave me a name. And, even when you got older, you never tossed me aside, claiming you had 'outgrown' me. You defied your own _mother _when she suggested you get rid of me. If that doesn't make you my Best Friend, I don't know what else could." He finished softly, hugging her gently. He poked Raven's side once, pleased when she giggled and tried to wrestle his hand away.

"Thank you, BB," she sighed. Shocking both of them, she kissed his cheek.

"Heh," he blushed. "What are best friends for?" They grinned at each other, then turned away blushing. Gar stood up and offered her a hand. She accepted it, and he pulled her up easily.

"Since when are_ you_ strong?" She teased.

"I don't know, maybe you should start calling me BM, for Beast **Man**." He flexed.

"Or _B_owel _M_ovement," She said off-handedly.

"Are you calling me Crap?" He demanded playfully. Raven nodded, still giggling. "Oh, it's On!" Gar shouted, pouncing at her. Raven dodged agilely, and rushed away, Gar still chasing her.

They continued their two-person-tag, chasing each other all the way to the park. Gar collapsed beneath a tree and stared up at the cloudless sky. Raven lay down next to him, copying him. After a moment or two, Raven sat up to lean against the tree's trunk. Gar rested his head in her lap, grinning up at her. "Tell me a story." He begged, giving her a puppy-dog face. "Pwease?" he added.

Raven's heart absolutely melted. He was so adorable when he did that. "Awe, does the widdle baby need a bed-time stowy?" She cooed, pinching his cheeks. Gar glared at her and pouted.

"No. But, a nappy-time story would be nice." He told her.

"Nappy-time," she questioned.

"What else was there to do while you were at school? It wasn't like I could get up and walk around." H" explained. Raven smiled and tried to think of story. Grinning mischievously, she began speaking.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy. The End," She smirked at Gar's bewildered expression.

"_That_ was not a story." He complained.

"Sure it was. It had a Beginning and an End. There was a Character." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but where's the Plot, the Climax, the Resolution?" He asked. Raven shrugged as she absentmindedly began to play with Gar's hair. Gar closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. 'That feels nice,' he thought. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but the battle was useless, and soon his eyes remained sealed. Slowly, he drifted off into the twilight zone, not quite awake, but still not sleeping. 'This is way better than any story,' was his last coherent thought.

After Gar had semi-dozed off, Raven stayed awake and watched him. 'Does he realize he _purrs_?' She mused to herself. Gar rested peacefully, his purring vibrating his throat. Even though Gar was no longer technically 'awake', Raven continued to play with his hair. "It's so soft," she whispered out loud. Realizing what she had just said, she blushed darkly. "Get a grip, Raven. This is BB, your Best Friend. Nothing More," She hissed. She glanced back down at him. "Nothing more," she repeated sadly. She gently traced the edges of his face with her thumb, shivering when it brushed the corner of his lips. Closing he eyes, she rested her head back against the tree. Seconds later, she fell asleep as well.

Immediately afterwards, Gar 'woke up' and opened his eyes and lifted his hand to his lips. Raven liked him past the friendship they already had? Confused he looked down at his stomach, which had decided to play a game of Leap-frog with his Heart and both kidneys. What was wrong with him? Perhaps he was ill. 'I'll wait it out. If it doesn't heal, I can ask Rae about it.' Content with his decision, he looked back up at the sky. They should probably return home soon. He stood up and stretched, observing Raven. He didn't want to wake her up, so how would they get home.

He found the solution moments later and picked Raven up, cradling her close to himself. She mumbled something nonsensical and snuggled closer to his chest. The feelings he'd had only seconds earlier returned, but he brushed it off. 'I'm probably just hungry.' He decided. And so, he started the walk back home.

A/N: Yay! ^^ I'm done with the second chapter. Did you guys like it? Sorry if Raven seems a little OOC, I'm trying as hard as I can to keep her In Character as possible, but some of the moments wouldn't work if she were completely herself. Leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. ;)


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I only own the story idea. ;)

**Last Time on My Best Bud:**

**He found the solution moments later and picked Raven up, cradling her close to himself. She mumbled something nonsensical and snuggled closer to his chest. The feelings he'd had only seconds earlier returned, but he brushed it off. 'I'm probably just hungry.' He decided. And so, he started the walk back home.**

Raven woke up when she felt herself being moved by means other than her own feet. She cracked one eye open and recognized Gar, who was carrying her securely in his arms. Raven, comfortable and not wanting the moment to end, simply pretended she was still asleep. The bliss, for Raven, ended a few minutes later, when they entered the Roth residence. With the utmost care, Gar transported Raven up to her room and lay her down on the bed.

Once Gar tried to back away, Raven tightened her grip on the front of his t-shirt. He gently pried her hands away from him, but the second his warmth left her, she whined softly. Since the day she got him, she always slept better with BB at her side. "Can you stay with me? Please?" She asked with a shy-like quality. The toy-turned-human nodded and lay on his back next to her. Immediately, Raven curled up by his side, yawning tiredly. Within moments, she was asleep again.

Gar lay awake, staring out the window. He caught sight of the First Star and grinned happily. "Thank you." He whispered. Carefully he wound his arm around Raven and hugged her tightly. He knew this couldn't last forever, he just hoped for a little while longer. In her sleep, Raven moved her head to rest in the hollow of his shoulder, directly over his heartbeat. Gar brushed a lock of black hair out of her eyes and quickly pressed his lips to her forehead in a short kiss. He looked back at the First Star again, giving it a pleading glance. "Please don't let this be a Dream." Feeling his eyelids get heavy, he let himself also fall asleep.

As the first strains of sunlight peeked over the horizon, a pair of blue-with-a-hint-of-violet eyes fluttered open. Raven peacefully smiled and curled in closer to Gar's side. Once again she listened to the steady tempo of his heart, even as something as simple as his heartbeat had the ability to make Raven blush. Pressing her face into his shirt, she fought back the red tint. 'Is it possible to Fall in Love this quickly?' She thought idly. She didn't want their time together to end. She never wanted him to leave, to say goodbye.

Easily squirming away from Gar's loose hug, she sat up and stretched. Gazing at Gar, she smiled and kissed his cheek. Her own cheeks flamed and she sat back rapidly. 'Stop "Gar Gazing" and make the both of you some breakfast.' She reprimanded herself. She padded down to the kitchen, flipping on the stove. Deciding to make pancakes, she got out the ingredients and began mixing the batter.

Just as she was setting out the first batch, a pair of arms snaked around her from behind. She jumped then relaxed, realizing it was only Gar. "Good Morning," he said, resting his chin on top of her head. She laughed and leaned back against his chest.

"Morning, I hope you like pancakes." She told him. He sat down at the table and turned to look at het expectantly. She smiled and set a stack on a plate, placing it before him. He stared at the plate then looked up at her bashfully.

"How do I use this?" He questioned meekly, holding up a four-pronged utensil. After getting over her laughing fit, Raven sat next to him and coached him in the proper way to use a common household fork. "Today's Saturday, right?" Gar asked between bites. Raven nodded. "No school today?" He asked once more. Raven confirmed his suspicions by nodding again. "So… What do we do now?"

"We waste time." She answered.

"Like at the Park?" He asked eagerly.

"Finish your breakfast, first. Then, we can go to the Park." In the span of three seconds, Gar shoveled down the remainder of his pancakes and washed them down with milk. Taking another 30 seconds to get dressed, he hopped back into the room and rushed Raven to finish. She swallowed the last bit right as Gar shoved her into her own room.

"Quickly!" He demanded through the door. Raven chuckled and rolled her eyes, pulling on her favorite t-shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans. Grabbing her jacket, she met Gar at the front door. Snatching her hand, he dragged her along at a hurried race. It took a minute, but she managed to convince Gar to slow his pace. He grinned at her excitedly as they meandered along at a much more leisurely speed.

"Raven!" Someone called after her. Rich ran up to them, holding Kori's hand tightly in his own. Raven smiled calmly and at that exact moment, Gar tightened his own grip on her hand, reminding Raven they were still clasped together. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she saw his posture was once again tense. "Can we come with you guys?" The question was innocent, but Raven watched as, non-the-less, Gar's eyes narrowed. He tried, and hopelessly failed, to hide the fact he was glaring.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I was hoping to spend some alone time with Gar today." She explained. Rich nodded in understanding.

"Kay. See you Monday." He said, disappearing in the direction he'd come in, as quickly as he'd arrived. After he'd gone, Raven tugged on Gar's hand, leading him away. Seeing that "The Threat" was gone, Gar began swinging their linked hands and beamed brightly. Spotting a fountain in his peripheral vision, he dragged Raven over to it. He gazed at it in amazement then turned to his companion.

"What is this?" He asked, sounding like a small child. A flash of copper caught his eye at the bottom of the pool, and his eyes grew even wider. Gathered at the bottom of the stone fountain, gleamed countless pennies. Just as Gar was wandering where they all came from, he heard a splash. Across the way, a young girl tossed in a penny.

"This is a Wishing Well. You make a Wish and throw in a penny." Raven explained. She reached into her pocket and found four pennies. "Here, two for you and two for me." She told him. Gar accepted the coins and held them in the palm of his hand. He observed how Raven closed her eyes for a moment and then tossed one of her pennies in. He eagerly copied her actions, making a wish of his own.

"I'm gonna save my other penny." He chose, sliding it into his pocket. "What did you wish for?" He quizzed as they walked away.

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true." She replied

"Oh. I guess I can't tell you mine either." He said. Raven smiled lightly, Gar looked like a kid that had been told he couldn't have a cookie. For a moment, their eyes met their eyes met, and Raven forgot how to breathe. Gar's eyes were the deepest shade of green she'd ever seen, and she could not get them out of her head.

Gar felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as Raven's eyes gazed into his own. Once again, the now familiar Leap-Frog sensation started in his stomach again. Along with the mixing of his gut, heat and color rose to his face. Alarmed, he turned away and bolted. 'That settles it, I'm asking Raven.' He decided. Leaning against a tree, he waited for Raven and she appeared less than a minute later. "I think I'm dying!" Gar blurted out, as soon as she reached him.

"What?" She half-laughed-half-asked.

"My body keeps doing weird things. Like when I was thinking about how beautiful you are, my stomach got all flippy. And, just now, when our eyes met, my face got hot and red-ish." Raven blushed at the hidden compliments. "Like that! Oh, no… Are you dying, too?" He asked frantically.

Raven was quick to reassure him that neither of them were dying. "What you're going through is perfectly normal. You'll find that you get that way around all the girls you think are pretty."

"Oh. So, it's a good thing I only get this way around you, cause I really do think you're pretty." He stated matter-of-factly. Raven lightly blushed again and Gar beamed madly. "Does that mean you think I'm pretty, too? Err… Handsome?" He questioned. Raven nodded bashfully, but refused to meet his gorgeous green eyes.

Gar took her hand again as they set off, interlocking their finger. Holding Raven's hand made him feel giddy and excited, yet somehow calm at the same time. Like everything in the world was right. He gave Raven's hand a gentle squeeze and his heart gave an odd little leap when she almost instantly squeezed back. Gar thought about his wish. 'I wish… I could stay here with Raven.' He _really_ wanted that wish to come true.

A/N: And, here is the fourth installment (Third chapter) of My Best Bud.

I tried really hard to make Gar seem somewhat naïve, but not ditsy or stupid. Be honest with me, how'd I do? Remember, a writer is only as good as her readers make her. I can't improve if I don't get feedback. ^^

~Harmonious Wolf


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. XD I'm not nearly old enough

Last time on My Best Bud:

Gar took her hand again as they set off, interlocking their finger. Holding Raven's hand made him feel giddy and excited, yet somehow calm at the same time. Like everything in the world was right. He gave Raven's hand a gentle squeeze and his heart gave an odd little leap when she almost instantly squeezed back. Gar thought about his wish. 'I wish… I could stay here with Raven.' He _really_ wanted that wish to come true.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day Raven had a doctor's appointment, so while he waited for her Gar explored the town. It was different, walking around without Raven, he constantly felt like something was missing. He was walking down a main street when a beautiful necklace caught his eye. He walked into the shop and stared at the display case, already imagining giving the piece of jewelry to Raven. "See anything you like?" A dark-skinned man behind the counter asked him. He left his post to stand beside Gar, to get a good look at the necklace that had captured the young man's attention. It was a sterling silver star with an amethyst gem in the top point. The star dangled from a delicate silver clasped chain. The clerk whistled. "That one costs a Pretty Penny."

Gar's eyes lit up and he dug a hand into his pocket, pulling out his penny from yesterday. He held it in his palm, making a snap decision. "Here, it's my Last penny. Is it Pretty enough? By the way, my name's Gar." He said brightly.

"Victor," The man responded. "Let me see that penny." He lifted the penny up to the light, twisting it this way and that. "Mm-hmm. Yes, this is a nice one." He muttered to himself.

"Will it work?" Gar asked hopefully. Victor looked at the teen. Gar stared at him as if it were a life of death situation.

"Is it for a special someone?" Victor questioned. Gar nodded, his whole face lighting up.

"Yeah, it's for my Best Friend. She's really pretty, and I wanted to get her something pretty. The purple matches her eyes." Gar told him excitedly. Victor knew that feeling; he had a girl best friend as well.

"Well, it could be a bit shinier, but that's nothing a good polish won't fix. Tell you what; I'll accept your offer."

"Thanks!" Gar cried happily, following Victor to the check-out counter. Victor put the recently "purchased" necklace in a bag, handing it over to Gar. Gar accepted it gratefully and waved over his shoulder as he left the store. The second Gar disappeared around the corner, Victor turned to the cash register and used his own money to pay off the necklace; all forty-nine dollars and ninety-nine cents of it.

"Good-Luck, Little Buddy," he chuckled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.../\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gar hummed to himself merrily as he made his way back to the doctor's office. He couldn't wait to see Raven's face when she opened her gift. That penny had _Totally_ been worth it. He grinned when he saw Raven waiting outside for him. "Rae!" He called, catching her attention. He picked up pace to a jog and joined her in an instant. Blushing lightly (he seemed to be doing that a lot, lately) he gently handed her the bag. "Here, s'for you." He mumbled shyly. Raven gave him an odd look, but took the bag anyway. She pried the top open and disposed of the extra tissue paper. There, nestled in the bottom, was a necklace. Gasping, she carefully lifted the necklace to eye level. It twirled slowly, occasionally glimmering in the afternoon sun.

"Gar," She whispered, absolutely speechless. "It's beautiful." She fumbled with the latch, trying to get it open. Gar took it and delicately looped it around her neck, hooking the clasp.

"I know. That's why I got it. It reminds me of you." He said just as softly.

Overcome with emotion, Raven whirled around and threw her arms around Gar's neck. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his own arms around her lower back, hugging her close. "Thank you, this is the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Rae. You're my Best Friend." He told her solemnly. He pressed his face against her neck, taking in her vanilla-and-old-books scent. How she managed to smell like old books, he'd never know. He pulled away moments later, grinning at her; unknowingly making her heart beat wildly.

Disregarding the consequences, Raven rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his a quick kiss. Realizing what she had done, she pulled back, shock evident in her wide eyes. Gar touched two fingers to his lips, looking at her in confusion.

"What was that for?" He broke the silence.

"Uh… to-to say thank you for… for the necklace," Raven stuttered nervously. 'How will he respond? Does he even know what a kiss is, let alone what it means?' She thought to herself.

"Oh." Taking her hand, Gar leaned down and also planted a kiss on the corner of her lips. "There, now I said thank you, too."

"For what?" She asked almost breathlessly.

"Being my Best Friend." He replied with a cheesy smile. Even his cheesy smile had Raven's heart frantically pumping blood to her face. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to get control of her blushing and her racing heartbeat.

"That's… nice." She swallowed thickly. 'Nothing more,' she reminded herself sorrowfully. No matter how In Love she was with him, she would only remain a Best Friend in his eyes; His gorgeous, beautiful, deep, green eyes. There was a moment of silence, but unlike the last one, this one wasn't as awkward.

"Watch Out!" Someone shouted. Suddenly, a soaring Frisbee smacked the back of Gar's head. He yelped slightly and turned to face his "attacker". At his feet lay a bright yellow disc with the word "Flash" scripted in red, bulky font. "Sorry!" A girl with died bright pink hair called over. "Wally threw it too high." She explained, pointed over her shoulder at a boy a few feet away. "My name is Jen, but please call me Jinx." She introduced herself, her bright brown eyes flashing happily.

"I'm Gar, and this is Raven." Gar said, happy to meet someone new. While the introductions were taking place, Wally joined them. He ruffled his red hair with his hand and his green eyes scanned the group.

"Wally," he said simply, offering a hand for Gar to shake. Gar accepted, shaking his hand enthusiastically. Seeing as the guys were occupied, Jinx turned to face Raven.

"Hey. Raven, right?" She asked. Raven nodded. "Cool. Awesome name, by the way."

"Thanks. My real name's Rachel, but I never liked it much." She said, wrinkling her nose at the mention of her birth name.

"Pretty necklace. Where'd ya get it?" Jinx questioned. Bringing up the gift caused Raven to flush a gentle pink.

"Gar bought it for me." She said, fingering the star charm.

"Awwe," Jinx cooed. "Are you two dating?"

"No," Raven shook her head quickly. "He's my Best Friend."

"But, you like him, don't you?" Jinx's honest question needed no answer, because Raven blushed a deep red. "How long have you known?"

"I think- I think I've always known, I'm just now coming to terms with it." Jinx nodded, as though she understood all that Raven was going through. "It's hard, viewing your friend with a romantic eye." Raven whispered, watching Gar toss the Frisbee around with Wally.

"What is it about Gar you like so much?" Raven blushed again (did she ever really stop blushing after receiving the necklace?) and thought about her friend and crush.

"His eyes…" She began slowly. "Definitely his eyes and his ability to make me laugh. He understands me and listens to my problems, no matter what they are. He sees me for who I am, not the stereotype that everyone uses to label me. He truly cares for me and would do everything within his power just to see me smile. He always provides comfort; he even dropped something once because I was crying. He guards my secrets, too. He is my absolute Best Friend and I…" Her eyes flew up to meet Jinx's, "I Love Him." She finished in a half-whisper. Jinx smiled calmly.

"Right," she said, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. "You should tell him, before you lose him." She stated sagely.

Jinx's words stuck with Raven for the rest of the day, like a mantra. You should tell him, before you lose him. Over and over, caught in repeat. You should tell him, before you lose him… Before you lose him. Those words scared Raven. Would she really lose Gar…BB… if she waited too long? She tried, Lord knows she tried, but she could _not_ imagine her world without Gar in it. 'He's a TOY!' Raven shouted at herself. 'You shouldn't, can't, be in Love with him.' She dropped her head into her hands, already feeling the oncoming headache. 'But… I do, anyways. Besides, he's human, **now**. Isn't that enough?' Stopping herself before she could get ahead of herself, Raven lost herself watching Gar play Frisbee.

**``.'`'.`'`.'``'`'.``'.``'`'.''``.''``'`'.``'`'``'`'.``'`"".""````'.''`'`'.`'```"`'``.'`'``'`'`'`'.'."'"'."'""'``'.``'`.`'`'``'`'.`'.**"

"So, how close are you and this Raven chick, anyway?" Wally asked, tossing the disc to Gar. Gar leapt up and easily snatched the Frisbee in mid-flight.

"She's my Best Friend, but, I think I like her more than that."

"Explain, please." Wally elaborated, as he caught the returning flying disc. Gar fell silent, thinking about how he always acted around his friend. He really would do anything for her.

"Well, recently, she's been the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. I would do anything for her, and sometimes, I act weird around her, too." Gar told his new acquaintance.

"I can't decide how you feel, that's something you have to discover on your own. But, I can tell you that you should tell her how you feel." Wally responded, walking over to Gar. "Who knows? Maybe she'll feel the same."

Wally's words echoed in Gar head, rattling his brain. You should tell her how you feel… _Maybe she'll feel the same_. Oh, how Gar hoped and wished that she would. 'But, what would that mean?' He questioned himself. 'If she did feel the same, what would happen next?' He wondered. He glanced at Raven out of the corner of his eye as she conversed with Jinx. Gar may not know exactly what he was feeling, but he knew he liked it; especially since he felt that way about Raven. 'Is this what Love feels like?'

**``.'`'.`'`.'``'`'.``'.``'`'.''``.''``'`'.``'`'``'`'.``'`"".""````'.''`'`'.`'```"`'``.'`'``'`'`'`'.'."'"'."'""'``'.``'`.`'`'``'`'.`'.**

A/N: The second to last Chapter of _My Best Bud_ ^^ Yes, that's right; this next chapter will be the last (and will also include the Epilogue). You must be patient though; my family's new house still doesn't have Wi-Fi….. }:(

~Harmonious Wolf ^^


	6. Chapter V And Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans. Never have, and unless DC is having a free give away… I never will. XD

Last time on My Best Bud:

Wally's words echoed in Gar head, rattling his brain. You should tell her how you feel… _Maybe she'll feel the same_. Oh, how Gar hoped and wished that she would. 'But, what would that mean?' He questioned himself. 'If she did feel the same, what would happen next?' He wondered. He glanced at Raven out of the corner of his eye as she conversed with Jinx. Gar may not know exactly what he was feeling, but he knew he liked it; especially since he felt that way about Raven. 'Is this what Love feels like?'

**``.'`'.`'`.'``'`'.``'.``'`'.''``.''``'`'.``'`'``'`'.``'`"".""````'.''`'`'.`'```"`'``.'`'``'`'`'`'.'."'"'."'""'``'.``'`.`'`'``'`'.`'.**

Later that night, after she was sure Gar had fallen asleep, Raven snuck out to visit the Wishing Well. She still had one wish left, after all. Although, she still wasn't sure about how she was going to use it. She sat at the edge of the fountain and stared at the moon's reflection, contemplating her many choices. The moon's silver beams made her skin look like the purest alabaster and brought out the violet hint in her eyes. She ran her fingers over the water's surface, creating a cascade of ripples that destroyed nature's mirror. As the water stilled, a wavy image of a star caught her attention. The First Star, the one that had made all this possible. Seeing that star, Raven knew what she was wishing for.

"More than anything, I wish for Gar to _always_ be my Best Friend. No one knows me better or has known me longer. I want Gar- I want BB- to keep being my Best Friend. And, thank you." She whispered, squeezing the penny. She sat in a moment of silence, only to have it shattered by a familiar voice.

"Rae? What are you doing out here?" Gar questioned, taking a seat beside her. He joined her in the silence, trialing his fingers through the water. "I woke up to pee and you weren't in your bed." He explained. He saw the penny she held and smiled. "You came to make another wish?"

Raven nodded, curling her fingers around the copper coin resting in her palm. Sitting there, next to Gar, Raven realized she didn't need to wish for him to always be with her; He already was.

Gar glanced at his Best Friend and swallowed nervously. He had previously decided to tell her what he was feeling and hope that she returned the feelings. Slowly, he reached over and grabbed her hand, weaving his fingers through hers. His heart raced wildly and his stomach leapt about, sensations that used to worry him. But now, knowing they were his body's reactions to being near Raven, he welcomed them whole heartedly.

"Raven," He called, effectively catching her attention. "You know how earlier, I told you I was dying? You told me I would get that way around girls that I think are pretty. But, I don't think you're pretty, because you're Beautiful. And, I don't know what I'm felling, or even why I feel this way but I know I like it. And, Uhm… I really do hope you feel the same. I like feeling like this around you." He confessed, keeping his eyes locked on their conjoined hands.

Gar's confession wasn't big or dramatic and not many people would classify it as romantic. However, he must have done something right , because Raven kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "I feel the same." She admitted. "I've known you forever, and I really like spending time with you."

"Hey, Rae," He asked.

"Hmm…"

"Is this… Is this what Love feels like?" He questioned innocently.

"Yeah," She answered, snuggling closer to his side.

"Oh." A moment of silence. "Do I get to kiss you whenever I want, now?" He sounded very much so like a young child asking for an extra cookie. Raven laughed at his eager questioning, but nodded her head.

"Yes, Gar."

"Okay. Can I kiss you now?" He asked, the tips of his ears turning pink. Raven turned to face him, also blushing to her roots. Speechless, she nodded. Quickly and without hesitation, Gar leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. On its own accord, Raven's hand floated up to rest on his cheek. Sighing through his nose, Gar gently lifted his lips from hers and rested his forehead against that of his companion. "I really, really like you, Rae." He whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Raven uncharacteristically grinned and rested her head on his heart to listen to the rhythmic thumping. Yawning, she was reminded of the time, and it happened to be very late. Standing up, she stretched and yawned again. Gar hopped up and grabbed her hand in his own, grinning widely. "C'mon, Rae, let's go home." With ease, he scooped her up and she flung her arms around his neck in surprise. Ignoring her protests, he turned and headed for her residence. Before they had even reached the half-way-home point, Raven had fallen into deep slumber, using Gar's chest as her pillow.

Gar looked down at his Sleeping Beauty and smiled. He honestly couldn't see why people thought she was creepy or a witch. Raven was shy and introverted, but she was by no means creepy. People simply didn't understand her, so they gave her a label. A terrible one, at that. He glanced back up, only to realize that while he'd been Lost in La-La-Land his feet had taken him to Raven's out of habit. But, he couldn't open the door and keep a firm grip on Raven at the same time; Thus, his dilemma. 'I'll have to wake her.' He decided.

So, much like Prince Charming, he kissed his princess awake. As her eyes fluttered open, Gar smiled gently. He carefully set her on her feet then swung the door open. As Raven made her way up to her room, she noticed Gar wasn't following. She turned to watch him as he took a seat on the couch, grabbing an extra pillow. Seeing her questioning gaze, he smiled calmly. "It would be un-gentleman-like to share a bed with you, now that we're a couple." He said, as if stating a fact. Raven rolled her eyes, but let him have his "gentleman moment"

By Monday morning, Gar had been enrolled into Raven's school, applied for a part-time job (being a quick learner helped), and found an apartment nearby to rent. At school, Jinx and Wally were the first to congratulate them on their "something more". Although, according to Raven, they weren't _dating_ because it sounded too juvenile. What they had was not a passing crush or puppy love. It had yet to become a lasting Love, but, it was well on its way down that path.

Raven glanced at Gar as they walked down the hallway, holding hands. He over-exaggeratedly retold a story from his job, every so often making her laugh. 'Who would've thought that my first Best Friend would become my first Boy Friend.?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.../\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"…And that's how your mother and I met." Gar finished grandly. The little girl sitting in his lap looked on in amazement.

"Really?" She questioned. Her mint-green eyes grew wide as she looked down at the small stuffy she held in her lap. "Will Riley come alive, too?" She asked, hugging the deep blue-black-and-tan stuffed wolf closer.

From the doorway, Raven chuckled. "Stop filling our child's head with nonsense, Gar. You and I met on playground when we were six." She glided into the living room and sat next to the Father-Daughter pair. Both of them blinked at her innocently.

"Daddy's story was Awesomer!" The five-year-old stated bluntly. Gar tossed his wife a smug look and ruffled his daughter's ash-blonde hair affectionately.

"Darn right, it was. Do you still want to go to the playground today, Aurora?" The youngster nodded, leaping gracefully from the couch. She raced to the door, Gar chased her close behind. Raven grabbed her child's and husband's jackets and followed the excited duo.

When they reached the park, the Logan's offspring raced over to the swings, scrambling into one of the empty seats. Gar and Raven sat on a nearby bench to watch. Aurora truly was a sweetheart and loved to play games of pretend.

As Aurora's swing came to a halt, she jumped off and raced towards the jungle-gym with a slide at the top. She was, of course, being chased by an imaginary ferocious lion. Giggling happily, she scampered up to the top, freezing when she saw somebody already there. From behind, it appeared to be a boy her age with black hair.

"Hey," She called, climbing over to him. The boy turned to face her, regarding her with deep blue eyes. Then he smiled and vanished down the slide. "Hey, Wait!" Aurora slid after him. Apparently, he'd been waiting at the bottom. He grinned again, rushing away with Aurora close on his heels.

"My name's… Aurora." She said, after finally catching him. The dark haired boy smiled silently, his blue eyes lighting up. "What's your name?"

He looked around secretively, before returning his deep-blue gaze to Aurora. "I'm Riley." He told her, grinning all the while.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(End)/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: The Final Chapter (and Epilogue) of My Best Bud. I hope you all enjoyed this one ;) Did you like the little teaser Epilogue I left you with? I'm trying to decide if I should do a sequel focusing primarily on Riley and Aurora. I might, if I can come up with a way to keep the story line kind of similar. XD


End file.
